A conventional turbocharger of a vehicle cools hot compressed air through an intercooler. The compressed air is supplied from the intercooler to an engine through an intake line without adjusting its temperature. However, when a temperature of outdoor air is high or a vehicle starts at a stop state, efficiency of the intercooler is deteriorated and thereby the temperature of the supplied air is increased.
Further, when the vehicle having the turbocharger starts in a state where the temperature of the intake air is high, excessive turbo lag may occur, and overall engine performance and fuel efficiency decrease.
Thus, launching performance of the vehicle having the conventional turbocharger varies depending on the temperature of the outdoor air, causing a driver to feel inconsistency in vehicle behavior and leading to a reduction in fuel efficiency in the case where the temperature of the outdoor air is high, i.e., in the summer.
Therefore, a need exits for an intake-air cooling apparatus for a vehicle, which can reduce the temperature of intake air supplied from the turbocharger to the intake line to increase launching performance of the vehicle and to improve fuel efficiency.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.